


When the dragon gets sick

by Elivie (orphan_account)



Series: saiou week 2k19 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: #OumasaiTwitterweek2k19, Affection, Caretaking, Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, bonus story, dragon Ouma, oumasai, prince Saihara, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Elivie
Summary: Ouma is feeling really bad in his own body but doesn't know what's going on with this human form. Saihara takes care of him.





	When the dragon gets sick

**Author's Note:**

> It's my contribution to saiouma/oumasai week 2019 using prompts from Twitter https://twitter.com/oumasaiweek because they're really interesting
> 
> Day 1: Fantasy 
> 
> It's a fanfiction where Ouma's the dragon and Saihara's the prince. Being honest I wanted to make a whole story for this day but it turned out to be way longer than I originally thought... So I made a bonus scene when they're 17 years old (in human years) and Ouma gets sick. It's pretty much a filler for an actual story from this universe.
> 
> It might be a little out of the context but I do hope you'll like it!
> 
> Here is the way Ouma looks like in his dragon body:  
> https://eliviesimagination.tumblr.com/post/185623070466/fantasy-au  
> He belongs to a species that have double sided scales. They pretty much use it to their advantage during day or night. Prince Saihara doesn't know that the mysterious boy he met is the same dragon that saved him a few years ago.

Ouma’s body has been feeling weird since this morning. Even his senses seemed to be more shut down than usual considering he’s in this way weaker shell.

Being in this body was so much nuisance!

But well, Ouma could be close to Shu only thanks to it so maybe it wasn’t completely bad as he thought before meeting him.

Still, today is awful. Ouma had to lean on the wall for a few moments. He breathed heavily, his body felt strangely heavy and he could swear his head is going to overheat.

„What the hell is-” He took loudly a few gasps of air but it didn’t help. „...is going on with m-me” He breathed out taking a few unstable steps ahead.

He tried his best to keep balance. Usually, it wouldn’t be a problem at all, he was a dragon for fuck’s sake! However this time his mind kept being clouded and he struggled to not trip over his own feet. A few guards have been sending him sympathetic smile but Ouma hated it. He just pretended to not see it.

He refused to make himself look vulnerable in front of those small creatures.

Ouma was taking every step slowly, first making sure he won’t let go of the tray he has been carrying. How could he, it was lunch for his precious Shumai. Ouma would sooner rot in hell than let down his beloved.

And so he was bearing those unknown for him sensations, because if he won’t be able to do it then who would?

Yeah, Ouma was too proud for his own sake and he wouldn’t back off no matter what-

Before he could prevent it he stumbled once his mind went completely blank. If it wouldn't be for his inhuman reflex he would break the crockery set...

But keeping his attention on such trivial thing prevented him from seeing a familiar silhouette.

„Oh my- Kichi?!” He felt this familiar, really warm feeling as the owner of this lovely voice has been decreasing the distance between them.

Ouma smirked with his best effort to try to cover his clumsiness. Why out fo them all it had to bee Shumai to see him like that?! It could be even Moronmota or miss slayer but no, it just had to be the prince of this damn castle.

„What is it, Shu?” He glanced over him curiously, because Shuichi looked kind of messy.

Odd.

„What are you doing?!” He yelled at Ouma and he instantly widened his eyes in shock. Saihara cleared his throat and looked at his feet for a moment then once again he started staring at the smaller boy. His golden iris burned Ouma as if set on fire and yet... It hasn’t been uncomfortable.

Ouma took one unsure step ahead but as he wanted to say something, Shumai took from his the tray with lunch.

„I-I’m sorry for that outburst it’s just...” Saihara bit down on his lip and squeezed harder the salver. He refused to give it back when Ouma reached for it. „Leave it, you shouldn’t even be there in the first place. I mean... It’s not that I’m not happy you’re doing you’re best! But...” They slowly walked to Saihara’s living wing as Ouma patiently waited for him to say what he had in mind. Once they were past the judging guards that observed every their move, the prince decided to continue. „ I’m worried about you Kichi. You shouldn’t be at work if you have a cold.”

Ouma glanced at him confused while opening the doors to Saihara’s private chamber. „You’re weird Shu. There’s no need to worry about me because I’m perfectly fine!” He smiled reassuringly. In his heart, he felt bad for lying to his chosen one but even so, Ouma didn’t want to worry him.

Even he could have some tact.

Saihara came first to the room and Ouma followed him closely behind. After locking the doors he turned around to find that Saihara put down the tray with food on the table. Usually he would sit down and start to eat, but first, propose Ouma some share. He kept doing it when they were alone or only with the Momota.

„Come with me here for a moment.” He said mysteriously leading Ouma by his hand to the bed. Somehow, Ouma couldn’t stop the blush that showed up on his face. But why? He didn’t know.

„What do you have i-” He started but then the prince interrupted him by pushing him down on the bed.

Saihara lied almost on top of him.

„Shuma-”

„Shhhh” Saihara connected their foreheads and closed his eyes for a moment. Ouma prayed to his dead parents to made his chosen one not be able to realize how fast his heart thumped from all of this intimacy. Ouma tried his best to hide those gentle shivers he felt when that human touched him.

„Just as I suspected, you have a cold...” Shu said and looked down at the adorable red face and also blushed at the realization of their position. „I-I-I’m sorry!” He backed off a bit but still stayed close enough to stop Ouma from getting up.

„What do you even mean by cold...” Ouma muttered quietly.

„I heard from maids that you have been acting weird like a sick person and even Master Kat and Miss Star agreed with it. How could I not be worried and look for you- What would you do if you have had collapsed in the middle of a hall?!”

Huh, so Shu has been really worried about Ouma’s safety...

It made his already clouded mind more confused and also satisfied. Because Shumai cared for him too.

His inner dragon pouted happily as he acknowledged this fact. Actually being this weak made it harder to control this human body and Ouma started to feel afraid that he’ll suddenly transfer in front of his beloved.

„So Shu is checking me on, huh?” He joked lightly letting the prince place a warm cover over his weak body. As much as Ouma wanted to reject it, he just couldn’t. Seriously he was useless in the state he was in right now...

„...Co-Could you please leave the teasing for later? You should rest, first.” He sighed but smiled nonetheless at Ouma’s usual antics. That probably meant it wasn’t too bad cold.

Ouma pouted like a child and whined „But Shumai! I’m not tired at all!” His own voice sounded way louder d in his ears than he intended and it scared him a bit. Nothing like that happened to him while in dragon’s body.

„If you’ll stay here I’ll tell you a story?”

„...”

„Umm, you don’t want to...?” Saihara asked anxiously.

Ouma shakes his head. „Shumai has a really soothing voice. Keep talking more...” After a second he added, „Pretty please?” He made the dragon puppy’s eye.

At that Saihara laughed adorably and took Ouma’s hand into his. At this movement, Ouma’s cheeks got painted by pink.

[When would it be the right time to tell you...]

He had to close his eyes for a minute to avoid staring at his beloved longingly.

Ouma still could tell that from the others face smile didn’t falter even for a second. He loved seeing his content so he gladly opened his purple eyes to experience a smile warm as the sun.

„So, what would you want to hear first? A story about fairies, mere animals, slayers... or maybe dragons?”

Ouma actually started to search for any clue that Shumai discovered his secret but there was none. So he meant it innocently, he assumed. Although he already knew what story he wanted to hear.

„I want to know more about your kingdom.”

Saihara didn’t hide he got surprised by Ouma’s request but complied either way. He sat there, holding Ouma’s hand, sometimes intertwining their finger making Ouma’s body tense every time he did it. But he kept talking and talking just for Ouma’s sake...

He was so caught up in listening, he almost absorbed every word that fell from his beautiful lips. The dragon learned a lot about the place Shumai considered his home. It held a really special meaning for him...

Saihara glanced over the clock at some point when it started to point out a full hour. He patted Ouma’s head and said with a regret resonating in his voice.

„I’m sorry Ouma-kun but I need to leave you for now. There’s a meeting in which my presence is required so I have to attend it... but I’ll be back in no time, so you can rest.” Saihara smiled affectionately and with some reluctance walked off, finally letting Ouma be alone.

Barely seconds after the door closed and Ouma felt that the prince is indeed putting distance between them he could really relax turning around to face the pillow. Although it turned out to not be a good choice because Ouma’s tension and overall weakness made his brain think he’s in danger.

Especially with sudden changes in his heart’s thumbing cuz of certain someone.

Ouma’s body made him shiver with a familiar feeling and he opened his eyes in shock. His skin became covered with white scales, his hairs turned into two horns on his head. Soon enough all of his small human silhouette changed its shape to one way stronger. With all of its splendor, he turned into a dragon.

Well, good that Saihara-chan has so big and stable bed was his first thought.

Undoubtedly Ouma didn’t plan it. He was already tired from the cold but the change put on him additional fatigue. At first, he let himself lie for a few moments as nothing happened. But then it became clear to Ouma that Shumai could be back at any moment.

The possibility of him rejecting Ouma was more than 100% sure, because who would like to spend their life with a monster, but at least he could be around Shumai in the human form.

At least for now, because very soon it’s going to change soon...

BECAUSE THERE’S A FUCKING DRAGON IN HIS BED.

Ouma usually liked to exaggerate a bit but not right now since this situation was really serious. He’ll lose the chance to be with his beloved if he doesn’t change back.

And most likely he’ll get disemboweled by Maki, famous monster’s slayer. But actually, that was only his second worry. Saihara came first.

The problem was that his body already used most of the stored energy, how could he even do it again in that short span of time?

Honestly, Ouma didn’t know, but he had to do this.

[I don’t want Shumai to hate me]

He took a few breaths in and out to concentrate. He’ll do it. He has to do it. For his beloved Shumai. Ouma kept repeating it to himself in mind as his wings started to blend into his body. Next was tail that ceased to exist as the rest of the scales again became a skin. Horns left a place for his messy hair as he squeezed the bedding with his fists. It hurt. It really hurt. His whole body felt like from the shock of being electrocuted. It was already hard enough to breathe, Ouma’s eyes become really cloudy.

His mind was too exhausted after two changes to do anything aside from falling into a deep sleep of the unconscious creature.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Saihara came back later in the night with a meal right from the kitchen for Kokichi. But the sight he received was way cuter than he could predict. The smaller boy lied on the bed in an embryonal pose, somehow he managed to throw off the cover from a whole bed... Saihara probably didn’t want to know how so small person could do it.

As he was walking here he was quite annoyed because the meeting took way longer than should. Saihara couldn’t let himself go even if he was really worried about the other. Kichi would scold him for it too so he decided to stay as responsible as possible but it didn’t stop most of his thoughts to wander right to this room.

„I’m sorry Kichi, I should have been here with you... You probably felt lonely, huh...” He whispered after placing the tray on the bedside table.

During his way there he decided to ask for some chicken soup in the kitchen since the food from earlier would be cold by now. He refused the possibility of not giving Kichi a warm meal. It didn’t take long but still, it meant a longer time away from Kichi.

Saihara didn’t understand it at all, but he felt really comfortable around the smaller boy. In a way, Kaito couldn’t rival with even though he’s Saihara’s childhood friend. It was really weird considering they know themselves only for around a year.

He watched every step walking closer to Kokichi. He picked up a chair with himself and placed it next to the bed. Soon after that he raised the cover and placed it over Kichi to keep him warm.

„You can’t sleep without a cover when you have a cold silly...”He said affectionately and sit down.

Most likely he was a creep but the raising up and falling down cover meant that Kichi breathed as Saihara kept observing him. It was such a calm and steady rhythm...

Saihara still couldn’t understand why Kichi rejected his offers to see the royal doctor. This time he didn’t even mention it because he knew already the answer. He had always declined it as if he was hiding something from Saihara, something like a serious illness.

Kokichi is a really secretive person and yet he’s really trustworthy in Saihara’s eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ouma started purring as his mind started to wake up. He sat down looking around to make a quick reconnaissance. He remembered the weird feelings his human body have all day but then Shumai helped him... Thinking with a clear mind was so much better than with the cloudy one!

Ouma chuckled at the sight of his beloved sleeping at the armchair close to the table. Why didn’t he lie on the bed? Because Ouma was there? It was big enough to take four people of their seizes though...

„Humans are so weird!” He made a point nodding. He approached the sleepy prince and poked his cheek with his index finger.

„Mmm”

Ouma’s eyes brightened up. Humans could even talk in their sleep?! How neat! He couldn’t stop himself from another few pokes on Shu’s face but he didn’t wake up, just whimpered again.

Finally, Ouma refrained himself from it and easily picked him up from the chair. Even in this form, he had enough strength to do it without any problems. At least as long as he didn’t have a cold apparently. But still, his Shumai weighted no more than a feather.

He gently placed him on the bedding and covered him the same way Shu did to him. Although he couldn’t see it back then, the gesture itself made Ouma feel warm on cheeks and heart as he realized it.

„Sleep well, my chosen one...” He bent to kiss lightly his beloved prince in the forehead. He gently placed correctly strayed lock of raven hair so it didn't bother his beloved.

After that Ouma quietly left the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Saihara woke up, Kokichi already escaped from his room. Not that it surprised him, but he couldn’t help that weird feeling of wanting him to stay.

Somehow the prince mysteriously found themselves in his own bed but he didn’t remember lying there... It had to be Kichi to place him there. Saihara should thank him to-...

„Huh? Isn’t that...”

Saihara took into his hand really small scale. One of its sides was white while the other dark purple. It looked similar to those ones from a fish but at the same time, it felt way different. Saihara turned it a few times in his fingers confused. His inner self whispered to him some clues but he ignored it wondering loudly as he put his hand over his mouth.

„Just how did it get into my bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> As for Ouma's sudden stopping acting like a sick person... He was in front of his crush what would you expect  
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
